


Suite 842

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I can handle my liquor, and anything else you have for me."





	Suite 842

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The hotel I always refer to as the King George is actually the Hotel George on Capitol Hill, so I wanted to clarify. It does not have a chic lounge but I am using fic writer's license. This story was created from a plot nugget I got while rereading Another Reason to Stop Drinking.  


* * *

Yes, she was definitely tipsy. Buzzed, but not drunk. OK, she was drunk but she wouldn’t say so aloud because saying so made it so. If she just walked out of the lounge and pretended her head was not swimming but merely treading water, things would be fine. Yes, things would be just fine. Except she was not going to get Kiss out of her head anytime soon. ‘Act your age mama, not your shoe size, maybe we can do the twirl’.

Margaret left the White House at 7:30 and met a group of friends at The Occidental Grill. It was her friend Polly Cartwright’s 40th birthday; they had been friends since her days at American University. There were good laughs and plenty of drinks flowing as the friends reminisced about despised professors and life after college. After dinner, they walked over to Odyssey, the lounge at the King George Hotel.

It was 80s ladies night and the friends quickly got in the mood. More drinks, dancing, and fending off the advances of gentleman callers while doing no such thing. Margaret definitely let her hair down. Work had been stressful; she was holding CJ up with both hands as she tried her best to replace her husband as White House Chief of Staff. They were all still reeling from Leo’s massive heart attack at Camp David and subsequent double bypass surgery.

She did not want to think about that tonight…she wanted to party hard. She wanted to dance to Bon Jovi. She wanted to lie to the guy buying her martinis, saying she was working on a novel dramatizing of the life of Lady Jane Grey. A good time was had by all in attendance. Margaret didn’t even care about a hangover tomorrow, though they were rare for her, it was Saturday. CJ was not going to the White House because she wanted to be with her husband and kids. That meant Margaret could stay home too. She could relax with a novel and enjoy the slow movement of time.

She saw him as she moved through the lobby of the hotel. He was at the front desk but Margaret was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her; too many apple martinis. They were watery so she rubbed them. Yes, yes, that was definitely him. No…why would he need to be at a hotel? Oh God, maybe he was there with some woman. It was better to just keep walking; pretend she did not see him. She was buzzed, that’s right just buzzed, and did not want to make a scene.

Imagine her surprise when her legs started to move toward him. Within moments he was in arm’s reach. He turned around before she could tap him. A wide smile spread across Bruno’s face. It turned into a look of surprise when Margaret threw her arms around his neck.

“Hello there.” She talked a bit too loud and messily kissed his lips.

“Hey there.” His arms went around her. “Tipsy?”

Margaret smirked then giggled, waving away the comment.

“I am fine. God, how are you? You look really good. Well, I don’t like your haircut but other than that you look really good.”

“Thank you. So do you Marnie. What are you doing here?”

She gave him the abridged version of Polly’s birthday celebration. It had been an excellent night but it was time for it to end. Margaret could hail a cab outside the hotel…she would not even have to do the hard work.

“Have a bite with me.” Bruno said before she could walk away. “I'm wired and would love your company. You could use something to soak up that liquor and they have a terrific foccacia pizza on the menu.”

“Where?”

“Room service.”

“Same ole Bruno.” She laughed. “Alright, but why are you staying here? What about your condo?”

“I sold it some time ago. Has it really been that long since we talked? I definitely don’t spend the amount time in the capital that I once did. My most lucrative work in the past few years has been on the West Coast. But its election time, and I'm hungry.”

“It has been a while since we talked. Does your suite have a well-stocked bar?”

Bruno slid his arm around her and they walked together to the elevator. Margaret rested her head on his shoulder.

“Of course, but you my dear, are flagged. And we will definitely talk…eventually.”

“I can handle my liquor, and anything else you have for me.”

On the elevator they didn’t say much but Margaret slid her hand in his.

“I've thought of you so many times.” She said.

“I actually picked up the phone to call you.” He replied.

“Oh yeah right.” she did the smirk and giggle again.

“I'm serious.” Bruno opened the door to his suite.

He watched Margaret slip off her high heels and trench coat. She was dressed in black slacks and a red sequined v-neck shirt. He knew those wolves in the lounge probably couldn’t get enough of her. She turned to look at him wearing a sweet smile.

“What are you doing Mr. Gianelli?”

Bruno grabbed the room service menu from the table, coming into the sitting area as Margaret sat on the couch. There were a few awkward moments but Margaret killed all the tension by pulling him onto the couch by his tie. Bruno laughed.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Mmm, maybe.”

“You should definitely call and order something for us. I need to excuse myself; I've been in this suit for a long time and I need to get into something more comfortable.”

“You’ve never excused yourself before to take off your clothes.” She replied, a firm hand still on his tie.

“Um, my clothes are in the other room.”

Margaret released him and Bruno stood. He handed her the phone, nodding when she said to bring her a tee shirt or something…she wanted to be comfortable too. While he was in the bedroom, Margaret called down to room service. She ordered a cheeseburger for him, a grilled chicken sandwich for herself, and a large basket of fries.

“We need Old Bay seasoning and two bottles of Samuel Adams. Charge it all to Mr. Gianelli.”

After she ordered, Margaret turned on the radio to her favorite adult Top 40 station. They played Crowded House and Margaret danced to Something So Strong as she undressed. Bruno watched her from the bedroom and found his throat was dry. Despite his usual smug attitude, he was nervous tonight. Reuniting with Margaret might be one of the political strategist’s most dangerous undertakings. There had been times over the past three years since they’d been together that the woman consumed his soul. One night might not be enough.

“Stop looming Mister, and come dance with me.”

Bruno smiled walking into the room. Margaret took the tee shirt from his hands though she made no effort to cover herself. He would not have cared if she cavorted around in her light blue bra and panties but it was definitely going to rattle the concierge. She slid her hands across his chest.

“Your body has not changed a bit.” she said.

“Damn woman.” He pulled her close and kissed away whatever she planned to say next. Hers had not either; Bruno’s heady memories of wonderful lovemaking as his hands roamed her body were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Tee shirt Marnie.”

“The magic word.” She laughed.

“Please.”

She did as he asked and he let room service in. Over their late dinner they didn’t talk very much. Bruno was very sorry to hear about Leo and he inquired after CJ but Margaret definitely didn’t want to get too deep into that conversation. The entire White House family had been shaken to the core by what happened and they were still recovering. President Bartlet had just over a year left and things were getting harder instead of easier. Margaret wanted to talk about what Bruno was doing since they last time they were together.

“Its politics 24/7. In one year we will be electing a new President and I am sure to be right in the middle of it. It looks as if John Hoynes has already put together an exploratory group.”

“I don’t want to talk about him or politics.” Margaret replied. “Especially him.”

“Well, what…?”

“C’mere.” She pulled him close and inhaled.

“What are you doing?”

“You still smell so wonderful. Burberry Brit, right?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I used to love the way it made my sheets smell. They would smell like you for days afterward.”

The time to talk was over and if Bruno wasn’t willing to end it, she was. Margaret climbed into his lap. She kissed him; it all came flooding back as if they had never been apart. Their tee shirts hit the floor at the same time. Bruno didn’t think he would ever have this opportunity again. A romp on the couch might be nice but not what he wanted.

“I want you Marnie.” He murmured between kisses.

“Take me, right here.”

“No baby, the bedroom. I want to do this right.”

Margaret laughed as he stood up. It had never been wrong…if they made it this far only the super good stuff was coming up. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried them into the bedroom. Bruno undressed her, pausing to take her in. He could not believe that she still flushed in her nudity; he could not believe it still made him so hot. His hands touched her everywhere, twice, and the room filled with contented sounds from the both of them.

“Oh Bruno, I've missed you so much.”

“Me too baby.”

His hands stroked her breasts, bringing her hard nipples to attention. Her back arched when his tongue flicked across them. He sucked her gently then hard.

“My strawberries.” He mumbled. “My beloved strawberries.”

Margaret caressed the back of his head as she moaned his name. It had been so long since she had felt this magic. She had almost started to believe that it had been a figment of her imagination. By no means finished with her breasts, Bruno moved his mouth down her torso and stomach. His hands followed along, moving lower to spread her thighs. The heavy scent of her want filled the room and it turned him on.

“You're so wet Marnie.” He said in a husky whisper. When he touched her there she nearly exploded.

“Say something sexy.” She replied.

Bruno laughed, kissing her thigh.

“The scent of you, if makes me crazy. It always made me crazy. I want to fuck you until I collapse.”

Margaret pulled him into a fiery kiss. Their bodies pressed together she could definitely feel how crazy he was. She yanked down his boxers so she could see. A sudden conversation she had with her sister flashed through her mind. The Italian with the big cock, that’s what Ann called him. She was not far off…the thing was a monster. With the proper influence all of its power could be used for good.

“I want you…” her voice trailed off.

“Anything Marnie. All you have to do is say it.”

“Go down there.”

“Where?”

“Bruno…”

He laughed, giving her what she wanted. He knew how to make her whimper; make her scream. With his hands, mouth, and tongue Bruno reduced Margaret to tears. She sobbed, gripping the sheets as her body tensed, shuddered, exploded, and finally relaxed. Nothing sounded as sexy to him as his name being screamed from her lips. Bruno lapped up every drop of her before coming to relax in her arms.

“Oh dear God, that was fantastic.” She was breathless. “I had forgotten how fantastic it was.”

She kissed him, stroking his face. That’s when he noticed it, and wanted to slap himself for not seeing it before. She still wore the emerald ring that he gave her that Christmas Eve so many years ago. Maybe she had just put it on for the party tonight. He wanted to ask but wasn’t sure how to pose the question. Anyway her hands were on him now and Bruno’s mind blanked out to everything but pleasure. Basic, carnal pleasure.

“Mmm, your cock is so hard.” She tried but didn’t fail to giggle.

“One day you're going to be able to say that word without laughing.”

“It’s a funny word. Do you remember the first time…?”

“My God, I’ll never forget it.” he took her hands in his, wrapping his large fingers around hers. “If you don’t stop then I will squirt all over you and Round One will definitely be over.”

“Eww.” She laughed again. “You’ve never done that before.”

“You’ve never asked.”

They were changing position on the oversized bed. He wanted to be on top and she found no reason to object. She was comforted by the weight of him, stomachs pressed together, her thighs lifted and spread far apart. Bruno kissed her softly before sliding on the condom and moving inside of her. There was a slight discomfort for Margaret at first. It had been a while since she had been this intimate with anyone. Now she was getting ready to ride a prize-winning bull. Or was he going to ride her? Well, that wasn’t very important. Bruno filled her until he could go no further. Then he stilled and gave then both time to adjust. Margaret took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Just tell me if I hurt you Marnie; I never want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t.”

He started to move, suddenly deep in concentration. For a few moments his thrusts were uncomfortable but soon Margaret’s body opened to the invasion and she started to move with him. Her hands gripped his back when Bruno thrust deeper, she felt it in the very heart of her.

“Oh God…Marnie, Marnie, oh God baby. Oh God.”

She found the power of speech had temporarily left her. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes shut, and her breathing shallow as her hips bucked to meet his strokes. Margaret’s thighs quivered and she suddenly made this noise from deep in her diaphragm. It made Bruno smile, he knew that noise, but she could not see that. His hand caressed her face. It slid down to cup her breast, then down across her stomach. When he touched her clit, Margaret’s eyes shot open.

“Mmm, ooh Bruno.”

“Yeah baby, there’s your voice. That’s it.”

He felt the tightening of her muscles as his fingers worked over her. She fell once, crying out his name. The second time she took Bruno with her and they fell together; he let out a long moan. He bent to kiss her trembling lips, she still tasted herself on his tongue, before falling over on the mattress. They were both breathing hard; Margaret wrapped the blanket around her as Bruno pulled her close. A warmth she never felt before ran through her body and she shivered against him.

“Are you alright?” he kissed her again.

“Yeah.”

There was silence for a while. Neither knew what the other was thinking as Bruno turned, threw out the condom, and then cuddled close. They were spooning, his hand went straight to her heartbeat. Margaret smiled.

“Will you stay tonight” he asked, falling asleep.

“What happens in the morning?” she asked.

“Breakfast of course. You were the one who always told me it was the most important meal of the day.”

“It is.”

“See.”

Margaret turned in his arms. She never wanted to leave his arms…never wanted this feeling to go away. But she was not uninitiated, like any good drug the comedown was bad and the detoxification was unbearable.

“Hey there.” She whispered, smiling. “I want to fall asleep and waking up looking at you. It might be the last time.”

“I hope not.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I…”

“What?”

“You should sleep and so should I. Goodnight Marnie.”

She did not reply, she just rested her head on his chest and let his heartbeat guide her to her dreams as it had done so many times in the past.

***


End file.
